Girlfriend
by Zania330
Summary: Fabian and Joy go on a date but Patricia and Amber force Nina to follow Fabian and Joy, so the 3 girls try to ruin the date and get Fabian to go out with Nina instead.


**Hello People!**

**As you can tell, most of you guys who looked at my song-fic suggestions voted for Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Well, here it is. Before you read this first, sorry if it's too much like the music video**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend**

Fabian and Joy were walking into the fun center. They were on a date and decided to do some fun activities there too like mini golf, race cars, and take pictures. They weren't the only ones there though. Nina, Amber, and Patricia tagged along to get Fabian to be with Nina instead. The three girls decided to all wear black for some reason. Nina wore a middle sleeve black top with a black belt with large silver square studs around her waist and black denim jeans with black converse. Amber wore a strapless black dress up to her knees with black flats and a white short sleeve top underneath her dress. She had a black hair band on her head with a black bow on it. Patricia wore a dark blue short sleeve top with a black denim jacket over it, black leggings, and black flats.

The three girls glared at Joy as she and Fabian walked by but none of them noticed it. "Are you sure about this, guys?" Nina asked Patricia and Amber.

"Positive, now just go." Patricia said and she and Amber even pushed Nina a little forward.

"Fine, I'm going." Nina said and walked up behind Fabian and Joy. Nina then started thinking of a familiar song that reminded her of this situation.

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I know that you like me  
No way, No way, You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I want to be your girlfriend_

Nina tapped on Fabian's shoulder. He turned a smiled a little when he saw her. Joy just glared slightly at Nina. "Hey Nina, what are you doing here?" Fabian asked.

"Patricia, Amber, and I decided to go have fun somewhere. We didn't know this was where you guys were having your date." Nina replied then Patricia and Amber came up behind Nina.

"Well, you guys have your fun and we'll have ours. Come on Fabes." Joy said then tugged on Fabian's arm.

"Bye girls." Fabian waved as he left with Joy.

Nina smirked a little when they left. "Don't worry Joy, we'll definitely have our fun." Nina said then she, Patricia, and Amber followed Fabian and Joy.

They followed the 2 of them to the race cars and Patricia instructed Nina what to do in the situation. The 3 girl got into different cars then they drove around.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright...)  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother ****** princess  
I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)_

Joy was looked at Fabian and they smiled at each other while driving. That was until Nina drove up to them and knocked Joy off track. Joy crossed her arms and stayed mad while Nina and Fabian smiled a little at each other and Amber and Patricia gave Nina a thumbs up.

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Later, Nina and the others spotted Fabian and Joy go into a photo booth. "Okay guys, there can't be a plan for this, they're just taking pictures." Nina said to her friends.

"Nina, Nina, Nina, there's always a plan for this. Now here's what you do." Amber said then whispered something to Nina who nodded.

The girls walked up to the photo booth and opened the curtain. Nina pulled away Joy and went in the photo booth with Fabian. Patricia and Amber closed the curtain and stood by it with their arms crossed and smirking at Joy who was outraged. "Why are you guys doing this? Especially you Patricia; I thought we were best friends!" Joy exclaimed.

"Sorry Joy, but Nina and Fabian just belong together." Patricia smirked a little and Joy crossed her arms again.

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I know that you like me  
No way, No way, You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Nina? What are you up to this time?" Fabian asked smiling slightly.

"Just figured that maybe while we're here, we can have our pictures together." Nina replied then Fabian just went along with it as they smiled for the pictures.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away, I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time, again and again (and again, and again, and again...)  
(So)So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear, I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again...)_

Later during the evening, Nina and the others went to play mini golf. It was Nina's turn and she was about to hit the ball.

Suddenly, Patricia tapped on Nina's back and pointed to where Fabian and Joy were playing mini golf which was just over the water.

Nina's eyes widened slightly then she turned to her friends. "No, absolutely not, I'm not that low. Sure the others things were okay, but she'll probably get knocked into the water." Nina said.

"That's the point, Fabian would definitely go for you then." Patricia said.

"Plus, it'll be really funny to watch Joy fall into the water." Amber added with a smile.

_Cause, she's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"I'm going to regret this, but fine." Nina gave in.

Nina turned to the other direction where Fabian and Joy were playing then she swung her club back far and hit the ball over the water and into Joy's head.

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I know that you like me No way, No way, you know it's not a secret Hey, Hey, You, You, I want to be your girlfriend_

Joy held her head and walked around feeling dizzy while Fabian tried to get her. Nina, Patricia, and Amber were trying to hold back their laughs but they were still smiling.

Suddenly, Joy tripped over the chain around the putting area and screamed as she fell into the water. The girls couldn't take it any longer and laughed out loud then the 3 of them high-fived. "Nice shot, Nina." Patricia complimented.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?  
Uh!  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

Fabian tried to grab Joy's hand and help her out but Joy slipped again and fell back in while Fabian moved back a little trying not to get splashed with water. When Joy finally got out, she pushed Fabian away and yelled at him while the other girls just watched it all go down like they hoped.

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, No way_

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I know that you like me  
No way, No way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, No way, Hey, Hey_

Later, Fabian was sitting by the entrance and Nina ran up to him. "Why, Nina?" Fabian asked Nina.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nina asked Fabian.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Why did you sabotage my date with Joy? I'm not saying I didn't like that you did it, but why?" Fabian asked.

Nina looked down. "I really like you Fabian. Patricia and Amber thought that if I got Joy out of the picture, I might have a better chance of being with you." Nina replied.

"You really thought that? Nina, I like you for you. You don't need to act all tough and confident and ruin my dates to tell me you like me because I really like you too." Fabian explained as he held both of Nina's hands.

Nina looked up and smiled. "Really?" Nina asked.

"Of course." Fabian replied then soon enough the two of them had a short kiss on the lips.

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, No way, I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)_

_Hey, Hey, You, You, I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way, No way, you know it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I want to be your girlfriend_

When the two of them pulled away, Joy saw them kiss then she was furious. She ran and was about to jump onto Nina when Fabian moved away and Nina ducked on the ground. This sent Joy tumbling and rolling down the hill towards the water again.

Patricia and Amber noticed this then quickly moved the portable toilet (I think that's what it's called) to where Joy was about to fall. Joy rolled into the toilet which fell backwards and Patricia and Amber laughed as well as Nina and Fabian.

Nina was still half laughing then gave Patricia and Amber and thumbs up then the two girls high fived. Joy got up then decided to finally give up so she sank back down into the toilet while Nina and Fabian kissed again.

_No way! No way! Hey, Hey!_

**There you go people! Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
